Dimensional Fissure!
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: Crossover of KHRxNaruto and OC. Enjoy! After reaching Irie Shouichi's lab, it turns out that Irie Shouchi are the Vongola Family ally. Just like Vongola, Irie also dislikes Byakuran, it's time for the family members return to Namimori to meet their families. However something unexpected happen with the big-white-round device that is a Time machine...Who caused this to happen?
1. Dimension Fissure!

Sawada Tsunayoshi the boy who is chosen to be the 10th leader of the Vongola, found himself in a coffin when he wakes up and founds out that he's not in the peaceful Namimori city which he lives in but far worse future awaits the Vongola family. After meeting his friend, Gokudera Hayato from the future, he realizes he's not blown by the Time Bazooka 10 years in the future but 9 years. Learning that in this future world, all Arcobaleno died because of the family called Millefiore who took over the Mafia world.

Reaching Vongola hideout that his future self created, all 6 guardians arrived one by one to the future world, training to make themselves stronger before heading to invade Millefiore headquarters in Japan and for another goal; to go after Shouchi Irie who holds the clue why they were sent to the future world.

Getting new allies on the hideout, Spanner, Millefiore mechanic, Vongola family manage to reach Irie's lab, turns out that the big-white-round device in his lab holds the answer. Shouchi Irie himself turns out to be their ally. The Vongola family now can return to their peaceful Namimori city to take a rest before destroying and defeat the Millefiore main headquarters in Italy and defeat Byakuran.

As Tsuna and the other guardians thought everything was over and they can take a rest, meeting their families, a mysterious person from the shadows standing there, grinning as he disappears to thin air, without a trace.

However, something strange happens…

"Spanner, hit the switch." Irie said with his calm tone. As Spanner biting his candy and hit the switch, he said to his friend "We gonna miss them, Shouichi, it was short but it's fun being around them, right?". As silence filled the air, Irie answered with a smile on his face "Yeah, we will. We gonna meet them again" as he chuckled he continues "I can't wait."

The atmosphere around them was peaceful until an outrageous alarm alerted the two mechanics.

"_Emergency! Emergency! A Time dimension fissure has appeared! Location unknown! Stop the process im..m…e…diate…ly" _

The two mechanics was filled with sudden panic. "Spanner! What's wrong!? Why is this happening!? How's Tsuna and others!?" shouted Irie with panic. "Bad! The girls, Lambo, Fuuta and the sun guardian Sasagawa Ryohei are separated from the 10th and the other 3 guardians!" he answered as he filled with confusion, making his fingers come alive trying to fix the Time machine.

"Not good, Tsuna and his other 3 guardians are sent to another location while the girls and other are sent to Namimori safely."

"What the hell happened…!" Irie shouted as he gritted his fist.

Spanner started to speak up with his quivering voice, "W…What should we do? Shouichi? We can't trace the 10th and his other 3 guardians." Irie replied with his panicking voice, "Our first priority is to know the time and location where the fissure will lead them to."

'_This never happens before! What the hell happened…why is there a dimension fissure...! Damn it!' _thought Irie with his serious-panicking face.

Tsuna and the other guardians raise their guard when the fissure happens until…

"Ow!" cries Tsuna when his back banged to the ground, as the pain slowly fading he said as he opens his eyes, he saw his other 3 guardians unconscious, lying on the ground "Gokudera kun!? Hibari san! Yamamoto kun!?"

"Ugh…" moaned Gokudera, the silver-haired storm guardian, he said with his stinging pain on his head "Juudaime, where are we?"

Tsuna relieved saw his Rain guardian and Cloud guardian is alright and replied, "I don't know…Reborn, do you have any idea?" he turns to speak with a baby in his suit sitting on his right shoulder, the baby that's called Arcobaleno answers, "I'm not sure, one thing for sure we are not in Namimori, seems that fissure is the cause" as he jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and look at his surroundings.

Tsuna then worried about his two other guardians, runs towards them, "Yamamoto kun! Hibari san! Are you okay?"

Yamamoto, the black raven-haired rain guardian replied with his usual, warm simle "Yep, seems like it." The black-haired cloud guardian glares at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched and stutter, "L…Looks like Hibari san is alright"

Up on the trees, a low-loud voice surprised them, "HAHAHA! Looks like we can rob these unusual ninjas!". Another 2 mysterious figures then appear, with their face and head covered, "They seem to be the sons from a rich feudal lord!" the huge bandit then bark order "ATTACK THEM AND TAKE THEIR RINGS MY MEMBERS!" Multiple, countless voices were heard as they reply, "YEAH!"

Feeling confused, the four prepared for battle with worries in them, Tsuna started to talk, "What? Feudal lords...? Where are we exactly?" Gokudera then started to speak up, "Juudaime, seems we're thrown off into a unique time and place…" Yamamoto is next to speak up, "More importantly, these bandits won't let us go easily…"

A bandit then attacks from above, doing strange hand signs which is new for the four, "W…What? What are those hand signs?" the bandit then shouted as he smirks, "Water style! Water bullets!" As the bandit said those strange words, bullets of water appear from his mouth aimed to the four.

'_!... What is that!?' _

Following his fighting instinct, the silver-haired storm guardian throw explosives to the strange water attack. As the explosives and the Water attack clashes smoke formed. "Juudaime! Let's escape while we have the time!" the four are prepared to retreat until the boss do strange hand signs and speak the words while putting both of his open palm touches the ground, "Earth style! Ground fissure!"

All of a sudden the soil created an Earth crater making the four lose their balance making them fell. Full of confusion and panic, worrying about his friends' safety, Tsuna activated his flame, orange-sky colored flame appear changing his knitted gloves into battle gloves with Vongola sign on it.

The bandits altogether throws a strange-shaped weapon, Tsuna with all his might manage to drag his 3 guardians out of the rain of strange weapons target. Unknowingly another strange weapon with a strange paper tied on it targeted Tsuna from both sides! Realizing he got no time to dodged, he closed his eyes '_I have no time to dodge it!'_

A voice of a teenage boy called out to them, "If the four of you can move, get away from those!" Instantly reacted to the mysterious voice, the four sprang up in action and manage to dodge the strange weapons before it suddenly explodes. Filled with shock, panic and confusion, the four turned speechless. As four bandits throw another of that strange-weapons targeting Tsuna and his three guardians, four mysterious figures lands in front of them, deflecting those strange-weapons with their own strange-weapon.

A blonde-spiky haired boy, a white-spiky haired man with his face covered,

A long dark-brown haired girl and a brown-haired brunette with a headband standing in front of them, protecting them, the brunette starts to speak up, "Ten Chuunins and three Jounins, this'll be troublesome." The white-spiky haired man replies, "It's an A-ranked mission after all." The blonde-haired boy speak up, "Let's kick their ass!" The girl replied, "Agree! They pick the wrong place to rob."

The boss bandit shouted angrily, "Damn you! Konoha ninjas! You'll regret fighting us!"

The brunette grins widely, "It's supposed to be you guys that'll regret fighting us! We'll beat you!"

Tsuna and others, sitting there shocked by the four figure appearances stand still, quiet

'_Who are they!? Where is this place…!? What is going on?' _with loads of questions thought by Tsuna and his three friends, they can't do anything, just stares at them with their mind blank of all these commotions and weird stuffs going on.

This is my third crossover fanfic, hope the readers enjoy! Did I get the characters correctly? Comments are allowed, I added my OC as well


	2. Konoha! Village Hidden in the leaves!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR**

* * *

><p>Tsuna and his three guardians just sit still there, unable to comprehend what was going on around them and these four mysterious ninjas(?) or so what the bandit say protect them, Tsuna have no idea <em>'Should I trust these mysterious people?' <em>he thought, many unsure thoughts lingering on Tsuna's mind until he says something with all his courage, "Excuse me…Who are you people? Where are we? What's with those stra—" The brown brunette cuts Tsuna, "Apologies for my manners but, we'll answer all of your questions until your satisfaction after the four of us beat these bandit-murderer group."

The white-spiky haired man then speak to the brown brunette, "Rei, we have to carry out the plan, you just need to be in your position." The brown brunette replied, "Roger! Kakashi sensei!" Gokudera suddenly sprang up and hold the brown brunette collar with his agitated voice, "Hey! Juudaime is asking you questions, how can you just ignore him!? HUH!? You better speak up!" Yamamoto springs up and quickly calmed Gokudera, "Calm down, they're the only ones that agreed to answer all of our questions."

"Picking a fight will just be a waste of time…" said Hibari with his calm, sharp tone. Gokudera then releases the brown brunette collar, "Tch!" The white-spiky haired man speak up, "Well…I suppose I have no right to say this at this atmosphere but, you might get what's going on if you watch us fight. Naruto, Natsumi, ready?"

**_"Yes!"_** answer the other two figure through a communicator who disappears suddenly, the man continues "As planned earlier, we'll only go after the 3 Jounins, It'll take a long time if we also fight the others" The brunette nods in agreement.

The bandit then prepares to attack, five of the bandit group started to use those weird hand signs again, Tsuna is trying to alert the four ninjas, "Something strange will happen after they finished those hand signs!" The brunette reply with confidence, "We know that! Watch!"

Five bandits shouted in unison, "Water style! Big Wave!" A burst of water appear out of nowhere, Tsuna shouted in panic, "A Huge wave appeared!?" The brunette answers, "Chill down!" without chanting anything, a small smoke appear showing another exact copy as the brunette is, The family were completely shocked! A wind-round spiral-like thing appear on the brunette's palm, as he grins he chant the words "Wind style…" The white spiky-haired man create a lightning-like spark collecting in his palm "Lightning style…" The two shouted in unison as the big wave closing in, The brunette shouted, "Rasengan!" as the white spiky haired man shouted, "Lightning blade!"

In a fraction of second, a hole appear on the huge wave, dispelling the technique, as the bandits lowered their guard, the brunette and the other two of his comrade captured the 3 leaders of the bandit group. Seeing this, the spiky haired man dropped down a strange-round thing, as it touches the ground, at once a huge amount of smoke covered almost the entire battlefield range, Tsuna and others are stunned, don't know what to do since their visibility is zero in the thick smoke. The blond-haired ninja pull Tsuna's arm, "Follow me! Don't let go or else you'll be lost!" The brunette's voice heard, "Hurry! Naruto!" the blonde replies, "Yeah!" Gokudera and others follows.

Few miles away from the battlefield Tsuna and his friends found themselves in front of a huge gate, caught in awe, they can't do anything except opening their mouths wide, the brunette speaks up, "The name's Shouryuu Rei, the girl is Shouryuu Natsumi and the blonde one is Uzumaki Naruto, as for the man, he's our teacher, Hatake Kakashi. The four of you, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Konoha!"

Tsuna, getting his mind strong introduces his friends, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, these three are my friends, the silver haired one, Gokudera Hayato, beside him is Yamamoto Takeshi, as for the one with those glares is Hibari Kyouya, the one in my shoulder is Reborn. Nice to meet you Rei…san…" Naruto speaks up, "Anyway, we promised you guys to answer all of your questions, you can come with me and Rei to Rei's apartment." Kakashi is the next to speak up, "Wait a moment, if you bring these four into the village, they'll be in the middle of attention with their get-ups, it'll cause an uproar." Rei thinks deeply and say, "Well…" Rei take out something from his bag and give it to Tsuna, "How about wearing this coat? It'll at least cover your clothes." Tsuna happily accept the coats, "Thank you."

"Don't mind, don't mind! Each ninja have one. The two of us will report to Captain Yamato." Answered Natsumi with a smile.

AS Kakashi and Natsumi leaves, Tsuna and his three guardians along with Naruto and Rei stroll along the village, Tsuna and others are watching the busy scenery, "Is it always this busy?" "Yeah," answered Naruto. "This is almost the same atmosphere back in Namimori, right?" Yamamoto proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Reaching Rei's apartment room Tsuna and others were invited in, Tsuna and others said in unison, "Excuse us." Rei answers with a cheerful smile, "Don't worry, I live here alone anyway", Tsuna out of curiosity asked, "You live alone? Where are your parents?" Rei and Naruto's smile turns into a weak smile, Naruto answers "Well, both of our parents...well, they passed away since we are babies." Hearing this Tsuna and other guardians were completely shocked, Tsuna then immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry for asking that..." Rei answers as he gives Tsuna and others tea and snacks, "Don't worry about it, the villagers took care of us, we also met new friends, there's nothing you should feel sorry about. So, back to the main topic, what do you wanna ask? We'll answer." Gokudera speaks up first, "Where are we?"<p>

Naruto answers, "Right, the five of you doesn't seem to be from here…hmm how should I answer…ah, the five of you are in our world, Ninja world." Rei speaks up, "Yep, seems like the five of you are blown to our world for some reason, in our world we call ourselves 'Shinobi', if I'm not mistaken, the five of you are from a city called 'Namimori' right?"

Gokudera answers, "Yeah, in our time, technology is improving, we are going back to our city from the future but suddenly blown here." Reborn speaks up, "That fissure is the cause, did both of you have any idea about a place that is connected to Time waves?" The confused Naruto turns to Rei, "What is Time waves?" Rei answers, "Not sure, but it's definitely something connected to Time dimensions. Well, the best suggestion is that the two of us will do something about those get-ups and we'll ask further details when Hokage sama healed up."

"Hokage sama?" asked Tsuna, Rei replies, "Yeah, Hokage is the leader of this village, well, as you can see, our village has just been destroyed recently, it's better if you guys doesn't asked the details, and because of this our leader is now in a weak state, in order to protect the villagers from the enemy." Naruto speaks up in an encouraging voice, "No need to worry! Granny Tsunade is a strong woman, maybe a week or two she'll be healthy again, we have to believe that." Rei smiles, "That's really like you, Naruto!"

Tsuna watching Rei and Naruto he can feel it with his super institution that the two ninjas aren't bad guys, "Gokudera kun, Yamamoto kun, Hibari san…Well, I don't think this village is bad… We have to trust them in order to return back to Namimori, well…I suppose I shouldn't say this…after that battle but…" Yamamoto springs up and hold Tsuna's shoulder, "We trust your institution Tsuna!" Gokudera exclaimed, "Yeah! If Juudaime says so, We'll follow" The cloud guardian and the Arcobaleno smiles behind Tsuna and Naruto's back.

Excited, Rei suggested, "Then! After many things happened, the five of you must be hungry, right?" Tsuna and others' stomach suddenly grumbles, their face turn red out of embarrassment except for the Arcobaleno, Reborn suggest in agreement, "Let's eat." Naruto jumps up, "Then, then! Let's all go to Ichiharaku Ramen! I also wanted to introduce you guys to our friends'! Ichiharaku Ramen is the best Ramen in the world!" Rei follows, "I can guarantee that! It's the best!" Hibari stand up suddenly surprising the others, Tsuna speaks up, "Hibari san…?" Hibari answers as he stood up reaching for the door, "Let's go and eat."

Rei giggled, "Haha! Hibari, isn't it? You're just like him!" Hibari asked, "Him?" Rei answers, "We'll tell you our story later, for now let's head to Ichiharaku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, "Agree!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the 2nd chapter of my 3rd crossover fanfic, **

**Please comment if I get the characters wrong, I would appreciate it.**

**Thx for the support of the readers, please enjoy!**


	3. The Deep bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and KHR**

* * *

><p>After buying suitable clothes for Tsuna and his friends, the group went to Ichiharaku Ramen, Naruto really want to introduce Tsuna and others to his friends but he just realized that all of them have gone to get more materials to rebuilt Konoha after it's destroyed by Pain. Tsuna filled with questions asked the two ninjas, "Umm…well… Who is this 'him'? That Rei kun said similar to Hibari san?" Naruto replies with a face full of pain and sadness, "Well, what do Rei meant by him is…is…" Rei continues, "It's our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, Hibari's behavior is similar to him. Well, he left Konoha three years ago because of a reason, better not get into the details, it's a long story. Ah…by the way, wanna go to a more closed space?"<p>

"Huh?" Asked Naruto in confusion, he continues, "We aren't going to eat at Ichiharaku Ramen?" Rei answers, "Yeah. It's almost noon, it's better to have lunch in the new Restaurant, they got a new curry menu." Tsuna answer in excitement, "Curry?" Tsuna sighs, " I misses curry, is it okay with all of you?" Tsuna turns to his friends. Gokudera energetically answers, "I agree with Juudaime!" Yamamoto smiles and nods in agreement. "Let's hurry." Said Hibari as his stomach grumbles for the second time.

Nearing the new restaurant that has been rebuilt first, the group enters the restaurant, greeted warmly by the workers, it helped us lifted Naruto's mood, finish ordering our foods while waiting, all seven of us decided to talk for a bit, Reborn started to speak up, "I don't mean to be rude but, you and the girl named Natsumi, got the same surname but both of you didn't look alike at all. Are both of you siblings?" Rei grins, "How perceptive of you, that's a really good question, Reborn san. I'll answer your question, because this question is also similar to the answer you really want to know, Naruto" Naruto got reminded of something and said, "Right, it's a long time but, this answer, does it have connection between Sa..." Naruto stops and continues, "The special connection you said between you and Sasuke…?" Rei nods and replies, "Yeah, to understand the whole thing we have to go back a bit, during the 3rd Ninja war." Rei clears his throat and said, "The answer I gonna give are actually a secret, but I trust all of you, I'll speak…"

* * *

><p>We gonna went back a bit. To make things short, I'm gonna start straightforwardly. As you know, our world got the 5 Great Shinobi Countries; Land of Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind and Fire and 5 of the great countries got extremely powerful Shinobi villages; Iwagakure in the Land of Earth, Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning, Kirigakure in the Land of Water, Sunagakure in the Land of Wind and our own village, Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. These five villages were the only ones to have 'Kage' as the 'Village Head'.<p>

Before me and Naruto were born, each great lands and villages have gone into war to decide who will hold the power and ruled the whole great Countries, the 3rd Ninja War is the start of everything.

During this time, there are 2 powerful clans existed with their unique eyes ability and these two clans were the Shouryuu and Uchiha clan, because of our unique eye pupils, the two clans were always targeted by Blacklist Shinobi and Ninja hunters, they gave no mercy to children. Uchiha clan were targeted because of their strong combat ability and their eyes; 'Sharingan' and 'Magekyou Sharingan' while Shouryuu clan were targeted because of their unique silver chakra that is said to be the chakra of the Legendary Beast, Dragons that gives the members ability to activate three different types of eye pupils depending on each person; Green pupils, Silver pupils and Red-scarlet pupils, each pupils got different abilities and each Shouryuu can only master one when they reached adulthood.

The leaders of the clan during that time are my grandpa and Sasuke's, both of our dads' are still teenagers at that time. Both clans understood one another, in no time, they're close. Our group became infamous overnight and after the war, the First Hokage invited Shouryuu and Uchiha a contract not to be a part of Konoha but to support Konoha, the two sides agrees.

Time goes by, Uchiha and Shouryuu grew close to Konoha causing some members of the two clans ignored the pact and become a Shinobi of Konohagakure, at this time, the leaders were mine and Sasuke's dad. To maintain balance of military powers and not to create another war, the two clans remained close to each other without joining any of the five great Shinobi Villages.

Until Konoha were invaded for the first time by a man from Akatsuki with the mask and the Nine tailed fox that eventually sealed by the Fourth Hokage inside Naruto and Yukihiko, the wolf demon that is then sealed within me.

* * *

><p>"And that's the answer." Rei finished his sentence as he drinks his iced tea. The six of them remained silence, speechless. Naruto is the first to speak up also shocked, "I…I never thought that Uchiha and Shouryuu is that close especially since the 3rd Ninja War." Tsuna speak up stuttering in confusion, "N…Nine tailed fox? Wolf Demon…? Sealed inside…" Rei answers calmly, "Yeah. That's why both of us have to get stronger to protect ourselves from Akatsuki." Yamamoto blinks his eye in confusion repeatedly, "If there's a beast inside both of you means, both of you must be very strong…" Rei and Naruto laugh and speak in unison, "Hahaha! No way!" Naruto speaks, "There're a lot of Shinobi who's more powerful than us like Kakashi sensei, Granny Tsunade, Gaara and many more" Rei continues, "Including our master that passed away on the line of mission, Master Jiraiya and maybe Sasuke himself." Reborn asked, "Akatsuki? It's like the name of an organization or something…" Rei shocked answers Reborn, "You really asked us good questions"<p>

Naruto takeovers, "It's a criminal organization consisting of ten members, all S-ranked criminals. Pain, the leader of the organization is the one that invades Konoha and destroy our village. Well, it's halfway built, by some time, Konoha will stand again." Naruto answers with a smile, "We, Konoha Shinobi believes that. Right?" Rei replies, "Of course! Konoha is strong after all!"

Finishing the food, Rei happily treated Tsuna and others because they don't have the currency of this time, Tsuna feeling grateful said, "Thank you very much…As return…well, it's my turn to talk, about ourselves and also our powers." Rei answers back, "I also gonna told us our powers and I promise to find a way for you guys to return home." Tsuna gleefully answers, "Yeah, I appreciate that."

Planning to return and let Tsuna and his friends rented the empty rooms, the sky turns dark _'Ah…time pass by quickly'_ thought Rei. As the group is enjoying the night view, a figure approached them, it's a figure of a man, as the moon shines, the figure is none other than the smartest Shinobi in the village, Shikamaru Nara. However, unlike his usual calmness, he pants hard with sweat in his face, seeing the group and catches his breath he turns to Rei and Naruto with a serious face and said with his ranting voice, "Something strange…is sent to your mailbox, Naruto."

"Something strange…?" asked Naruto in confusion. Rei speaks up, "What is this something strange?" Shikamaru answers, "Well, I haven't report to our Hokage now, substituting the 5th. I don't know but if I give him the strange letter, things will become troublesome. That's why I only report about this to Kakashi, Shizune san and Captain Yamato, Neji and Gai also since they're Jounins."

Tsuna and others caught his attention, Shikamaru immediately said, "Ah, sorry…I heard that you met Rei and Naruto, I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan, a Chuunin." Seeing confused expression on Tsuna's face, Rei said to them, "Our Shinobi system is divided into ranks, starting from Genin; the lowest, Chuunin; Middle and Jounin; High ranked, Kage is the one who hold the highest ranks, we also divided missions according to ranks from D-ranked mission; the lowest until the highest ranked; A until S ranked missions." Gokudera commented, "Not really a complicated system, different from ours." Yamamoto agrees, as for Hibari, he remained calm.

Shikamaru continues, "Anyway, tomorrow, me, Neji, Gai, Kakashi, Shizune san, Captain Yamato and if possible the five newbies there, come to 'that' place tomorrow at 7 in the morning, and keep this a secret from any masked Shinobi in this village. We gonna start investigating about the letter tomorrow." Rei scurries over to Shikamaru with eyes full of curiosity, "It's an unusual letter, isn't it?" he grins, "I can't wait to see that letter." Shikamaru sweat-dropped, "Well, we dunno if it's just a kid's prank because the name of the sender isn't there, and in the letter there's no words or whatsoever just Naruto's and Rei's with other names like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Reborn and the signs like the suns, stars and moons. We have no idea what the letter means so, we gonna discuss about this tomorrow."

Rei's eyes full of determination and curiosity shows how much Rei wants to see the letter until he and Gokudera got reminded of something, _'The suns…stars and moons…'_ they thought, Gokudera turns to Shikamaru and asked, "Umm…were there small dots on each signs, or maybe some…?" Shikamaru surprised replies back, "Well, not on the four signs isolated but the border of the letter, yeah. Wait…how did you know?" Gokudera murmured, "I feel like I've seen them somewhere before…" Rei energetically said, "Okay, tomorrow at 'that' place." Shikamaru answers back, "Yeah."

The mysterious letter, still lingering on Gokudera's and Rei's mind, the two felt like they've seen those signs before…

* * *

><p><strong>What actually are those signs in the mysterious letter?!<strong>

**Thx for the support of the readers, please enjoy and comment if I get the characters wrong.**


	4. The mysterious letter code

It was 6 am in the morning, the group; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn along with Rei and Naruto were prepared to gather at 'that' place on 7 am. But going to the place won't be easy because Danzo's ANBU have begin their daily patrol.

* * *

><p>Naruto scratched his head, "Ah…this will be hard. We can't let these guys finds out our secret place." Rei nods in agreement, "It's not only one or two it's more than 20 ANBU Roots member." Tsuna speaks up in confusion, "So? What should we do…Reborn?" Rei smirks slyly, "Isn't it obvious?" Rei and Naruto speak in unison with evil grins on their faces, "We just need to kick some butts!"<p>

"I'll bite them all to death." Says Hibari with a smirk, as he prepared his favorite weapon, his batons. Yamamoto replies with a smile, "True, true. It's fun and simpler." "EHHH?! Are you serious?!" cries Tsuna panicking, "Impossible! There are like thirty of them and it's only seven of us!"

A sudden kick came out of nowhere creating a hard sound _**DUAK! **_The party shocked by the sound turn back. "OW!" cries Tsuna in pain. Reborn landed in front of Tsuna's face, "No-good Tsuna, since when did you become so pathetic? Remember what happen in the Future world and what did you achieve there. Who caused that to happen? Tsuna, it's you, the 10th boss of Vongola." "Reborn…", he smiles and thought;

'_Stupid me…I'm really pathetic.' _

Tsuna gaining his confidence by Reborn's words, puts on his battle gloves, lighting the sky-orange flame from his ring, like the pure, clear sky. "Since when did I become pathetic like this..." says Tsuna as his eyes and tone changes "Let's go." The group all smiles in unison. _'This is the real Tsuna, just like a real leader. He's amazing.' _thought the 2 ninjas. Naruto energetically exclaimed, "THEN! Let's kick their butts!" the group moves.

An ANBU spotted the group and approached us, "Where are you going? The Hokage instructed us to watch over you, especially the hosts." Naruto grins, "It's none of your business!" he dropped smoke balls creating a large, thick smoke, Tsuna speak up, "Where's the place?" Rei replies, "Just follow me and Naruto. Make sure to move fast!"

Rei and Naruto skillfully jumps from a roof to another. Gokudera curiously ask, "Do you guys did this every day?" as he follows behind Naruto trying to catch up his pace. Naruto replies, "More like we did this every time! It's a part of our daily life as a Shinobi!". Reaching towards the Hokage's mountain, 3 ANBU Shinobi started to throw Kunais and Shurikens. Tsuna, with Vongola blood running through his blood which increases his fighting instinct, warned suddenly, "Poisons are applied on the weapons!"

Caught by surprise, Rei and Naruto started dodging the weapons same as the other guardians, as the group surged forward, Hibari with his purple flame on his batons, managed to charge on three ANBU Roots and throw them to the ground in a swoop. Yamamoto and Gokudera on the other hand, throw off the enemy following them from behind with their long range attacks. "We're almost there!" shouted Rei. "But it's a rock statue in front!" exclaimed Gokudera worrying the group will crash on the rock statue.

"STOP!" shouted the ANBU Roots from behind as they catching up. "GH… Don't be afraid! Go through its eyes and keep on charging through!" proclaimed Rei as he blows paralyzing powder towards Danzo's minions, paralyzing them in place.

The group keeps on charging through and went into the huge statue's eyes until the group reached a dead end, "It's a dead end?" asked Yamamoto in confusion. "It's not a dead end." Replies Naruto. "It's an illusion barrier that protects our secret place" continues Rei.

* * *

><p>As the group reached the cave after going through the barrier, "It's getting darker," said Reborn. "Don't worry!" replies Rei as he snaps his finger and a fire blazes on his palm, creating light to see the cave. As the group goes through the cave, an amazing view filled the cave, Tsuna and others turns speechless as they watch the spectacular view. Rocks of the caves glitters becoming the group's Guides of Light.<p>

Naruto grins, "Amazing view, isn't it?", "Our secret base is a limestone cave created inside the mountains by Mother Nature. It's a mysterious phenomenon that happen inside the mountains." Continued Rei.

A few minutes later, the group reached a huge door. "Is this…" asked Tsuna as his eyes turn normal. "It's our base. It's just some distance from the barrier." Replies Naruto as he opens the door.

* * *

><p>As Naruto opens the door, many people that Tsuna and his friends didn't recognize appear before them but they definitely remember the white haired-man and the girl that is Kakashi and Natsumi. Shikamaru greeted Tsuna and others warmly, so does Kakashi, Natsumi and others, Rei and Naruto's trusted friends.<p>

After a short introduce, the atmosphere instantly turns serious.

"Let's start," said Shikamaru while taking out the strange letter and put it on the table, showing it to all of us. Others immediately filled with surprise. Kakashi pointed out, "Strange, not just the symbols are strange, but the one who send it doesn't even use brush or ink pens to write like us." Rei mumbled, "Means this message is written for me and Naruto but the contents is maybe for Tsuna to realize. Gokudera, you said you remember seeing this kind of figure before?" asked Rei. "Yeah, but I don't remember. Sorry…" answers Gokudera. Naruto answers, "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Shikamaru speaks up, "So? Anyone got any idea? Even the slightest will help." Natsumi speak up, "Well, I'm not sure but, why in the border, this black sun symbol is only one and none other." Gokudera got reminded of something, "What if…we thought these symbols as a word that stands alone?" Tsuna got reminded, "Wait, a word that stands alone… ah! Our words might be different but we understand the same language. If this message content is for us…" Reborn grins, "The black sun who stands alone is a modern word we use to write; it's the word 'n' (**ん**)." Rei's ears perked up and speak, "We also learn that word! No, we learn the same word and language but just a different system between Ninja world and your world, Tsuna. If we think hard, we can solve this code!" Tsuna nods in agreement.

Shizune, Tsunade's secretary speak up in suspicion, "Rei kun, are you sure it's not just a kid's prank?" Rei shakes his head and said, "Yeah! No mistaken! This is not a kid's prank, I'm sure of it." Reborn asked, "What makes you so sure?" Rei replies with a grin, "A kid won't ever come up with a good symbol codes like this. This symbols fits perfectly with Hiragana table." Naruto asked, "How about the small dots on the stars and the suns? Some symbols on the letter got it..." Natsumi replies, "It must be holding a special meaning, those dots..." Gokudera suggested, "How about if it stands for tones?" Shikamaru answers, "That's also possible."

Naruto, felling confused, asked, "Tones? Uh...thinking is not my thing." Rei replies enthusiastically, "How can you forget? The words from 'k', 's', 'h' and 't' can be changed into new tones like if you add the word 'ha' (**は**) with quotation mark, it becomes 'ba' (**ば**) same like 'sa' can be changed to 'za'." Naruto replies, "Oh!" Shikamaru continues, "Also the same when we put the word 'ha' (**は**) with a small circle, it becomes 'pa' (**ぱ**) and so on."

Rei filled with excitement take an ink pen and a paper and started to draw the symbols with the Hiragana table. After finish noting down, it turns out that the Hiragana table and the symbols turns out to be perfect match; the white sun is vowel 'a', the white star is vowel 'i', the vowel 'u' is the white moon, the black star is vowel 'e' and the vowel 'o' is the black star. Naruto widened his eyes in amazement, "Amazing… it's really readable now!"

Shikamaru, using the translated symbols started to read the content of the mysterious letter; ''Ta'…'su'…'ke'…'te'…!?" Rei speak up, "Help? The one who send this letter needs help…" Tsuna speak up, "What are we going to do? We don't know where this letter comes from.", Shikamaru speaks, "The only clue we have is Naruto's mailbox…", Rei continued, "And the date when this letter was inside the mailbox."

Kakashi scratched his head sighing, "This is trouble, we can solve the code yet we don't have any leads to this person". The air filled with silence with everyone thinking hard on what to do. Shikamaru suggested, "Why don't we investigate to search for leads to this sender?" Kakashi agrees, "Not a bad idea. Our 'Hokage' is out for the meeting. This is our chance before he returns."

Yamato speak up, "If he returns, things will be more defficult." Shizune warned, "However, we have to carry out this investigation in secret. Danzo's minions must **NOT** found out." Tsuna nods, "The 5 of us will give everything we've got to find leads."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto, is it okay? We have to delay about Sasuke's matters and going to the Raikage…" A pained impression expressed all over Naruto's face, "Yeah…it's okay, I think…" Naruto gives a forced smile, "After all, he's strong and also an Uchiha, he'll be…fine…" Rei understanding Naruto's feelings, promised him, "…Naruto, I promise…we'll quickly find leads to that sender." As he clenched his fist, he continues, "I promise, definitely…we gonna finish this investigation in a lightning."

Rei quickly left the room to investigate and searching leads to the mysterious sender, the others…with worried expression in their faces, can only watch in silence until the door closes behind Rei.

* * *

><p>Note: For the readers: In Japan, the words they use to write is called<strong> <em><span>'Hiragana'<span>_**. In the table, letter** 'n'** stands alone and there are vowels; **'a'**, **'i'**, **'u'**, **'e'** and **'o'** and specific letters **'k'**, **'s'**, **'t'**,** 'n'**, **'h'**,** 'm'**, **'y'**, **'r'** and **'w'** in that order. If a quotation mark and small circle is put on the right side of the words, the way we read it will also changes. '**k'-'g'**, **'s'-'z'**,** 't'-'d'** and **'h'- 'b**'. If we add **'h' with 'a'= 'ha'**, the same way as for other specific letters, add quotation mark; **'ha'='ba'** and with a small circle; **'ha'= 'pa'**. Only **'h'** can be changed into **'p'**.

Some specific letters only got three words in total, some even only have two. The ones with **3 words only** is specific letter **'y'**, there's only; **'ya'**, **'yu'** and **'yo'** and the ones with **only two words** are the specific letter **'w**'; **'wa'** and **'wo'/'o'**

**The investigation begins!**

**Big thanks for the readers that leave comments on my mistakes and the readers! I really appreciate it~**

**Follow Tsuna and others as they team up with the Konoha ninjas to find out who is the mysterious sender!**

**Can they go back to peaceful Namimori? Will Naruto and Rei shake off their worries of Sasuke who completely follows the Path of hatred and are going to be killed? What's the identity of the mysterious sender?**


	5. Mysterious figures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and KHR**

* * *

><p>Rei, after leaving the secret meeting, gets on his gears and start searching for clues about that mysterious sender. The sunset sky is similar to the color of blood, red. Rei gets a bad feeling about this.<p>

As he went out, he hides inside the rock statue and carefully checks the surrounding for Danzo's ANBU. Tsuna and Naruto follow behind Rei a few minutes later. Tsuna approached Rei carefully, he wanted to somehow cheer Rei up but he doesn't know what to say, he gathers up his courage and speak, "Rei kun…are you…okay?" Rei replied with a smile, "Yeah, just checking if Danzo's ANBU are around." Naruto getting himself together also checks carefully, "Seems like it's safe. Where should we go first? Rei. You got a plan, right?"

Rei replies his best friend, "Yeah. Gokudera, Shikamaru and Neji will check and get information from the villagers. Kakashi sensei, Natsumi, Hibari and Reborn san will check on the forest for any littlest clue. Shizune san, Captain Yamato, Gai sensei and Yamamoto are going to guard granny Tsunade and checks her condition as well. The three of us will investigate around Naruto's house and mailbox to check if there's any more letter, of course the people who stay there too. If we want to reach Sasuke…we have to start investigating now."

Rei's expression turns alert, "Um…Tsuna, Naruto…I have to say something." Tsuna confused asked, "What is it?" Rei inhales and speak in a serious tone, "Honestly, I got a bad feeling. Don't let your guard down." Naruto understood nods his head in agreement. Tsuna who felt sudden urge of worry asked again, "…Why…?" Naruto answers, "Well, there's another thing I should say about Rei." Naruto unsure about the words hesitated, "W…Well how should I say it…Rei's guess rarely misses. If he says something it'll happen for real."

Tsuna surprised almost shouted, "W-WH-" before Tsuna shouted Rei and Naruto closes his mouth, "Shh! Quiet!" Naruto continues, "Don't shout or the can hear us! It'll be super bad!" Rei nods repeatedly. Tsuna closes his mouth, "S…sorry, it shocks me…but is it true?!" Naruto replies, "Yeah…that's why Rei is scary sometimes."

Rei replies, "Anyway, we have to investigate quickly or it'll be too late for us to search for Sasuke. Let's move now." Tsuna and Naruto agreed.

The three carefully went out of the statue to the nearby roof and raise their pace to avoid Danzo's men. Nervousness piled up inside the three. Even though the distance from the statue to the hiding place are close, for the three it feels like thousands of miles for them, fear and nervous feelings mixed inside them. Even though Danzo isn't here but his ANBU must not be underestimated as well. A minute to reach the safe hiding zone feels like hours.

After jumping 3 roofs with the safe zone in front of their eyes, Rei cannot shake off that 'bad feeling', tension rises within the three until…

A huge smoke covers their pathway!

Is this the 'bad feeling' that Rei felt!? The smoke stops the three in their tracks, alerted and surprised the three turns into guard mode. Rei remember well where the safe zone is so the three attempted a breakthrough. However, the smoke become thicker, _'A jutsu!?'_ The smoke thickness makes the visibility of the three zero. They don't know where they are and where are the others!

Naruto raises his voice in panic, "Rei! Tsuna! What happened!? ANSWER! OI! REI! TSUNA!"

Tsuna, hearing Naruto's voice replies, "NARUTO KUN! Where are you?!"

Rei, who hears Tsuna calling Naruto shouted, "TSUNA! NARUTO! Are you all right!?"

In front of Rei, Rei saw a sudden spark from a lightning type jutsu, behind Rei, a fire justu is released! Rei dodged swiftly and shouted as loud as he could, "DAMN IT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Tsuna and Naruto clearly heard Rei's voice, startled the two doesn't realize that they're hit at the back of their head from behind!

The two fell unconscious…

Two mysterious figures that knocked Naruto and Tsuna carried them, "Tch! We're planning to catch the other one but, he's not to be underestimated, he's a Shouryuu!" The other mysterious man replies, "It can't be help, the boss want at least two of them, plus, this blonde brat is the Kyuubi brat. We've got to be careful."

His partner replied, "Why don't we prevent him using the power of that Kyuubi?" The man replied, "Stupid, we have no strength to do that. The boss will take care of this Kyuubi brat somehow. The brunette one, I heard got sharp battle instinct. We've to watch out for this one too. We knocked them out quite hard." The man smirks under his mask, "If we don't knock them out with a freakin' stone they won't stay still." His partner replies, "Let's go, aniki…the boss is waiting." The man snorted, "I know that."

The two figures disappeared into thin air…

Rei, without knowing the situation of Naruto and Tsuna calm himself down and try to think of a way to stop the smoke from spreading further before it causes uproar. Like his master taught him and Naruto, Rei collect quite a chakra on his palm causing a wind rotation, Rasengan to dissipate the smoke.

Rei thought to himself, _'I can't hear Naruto and Tsuna, the attack also stops, bad scenario.' _

The smoke clears up, Naruto and Tsuna are nowhere to be found. They're gone. Realizing this, a shiver went down Rei's spine, they have been kidnapped. Danzo's men is nowhere, most of them are still unconscious. Rei grab this chance to investigate quickly and report to Kakashi sensei and others.

Rei bites his thumb causing it to bleed and do hand signs, _'Boar, dog, dragon, bird, monkey, ram! Summoning jutsu!'_

A smoke appears showing a form of a wolf demon with body of wolf and dragon tail with a scar in the left eye. A different species of wolf differs from Kiba's older sister and his mother's wolves.

The wolf glares Rei with a grunt, "I am enjoying my meal here. Rei." Rei reflexes immediately forms a polite kneel, "I…I'm sorry, Jiro…it's urgent. That's why..."

Jiro replied, "It better be urgent" Rei nods and stand, Rei spotted Tsuna and Naruto's blood that the kidnappers missed to realize, "Naruto and Tsuna are kidnapped by someone. They were knocked out quite hard…I'm worried about them…" Jiro understand his duty sprang into action, he smell the blood of Tsuna and Naruto and remembers them, "The Kyuubi kid and the brunette you told me the other day?" Rei nods, "They're my precious friends. If you remember their blood smell, we can trace their tracks. Quick, lead me to them! Jiro!"

Jiro calmly replies, "No." Rei surprised and replied hastily, "What-?! Why! Right now Tsuna and Naruto are in huge trouble! They were caught because of me! It's my fault that they were kidnapped! If I don't hurry soon they might…might…DIE! Why don't you understand!? If I had stood at the back…I can protect them! They're in serious trouble! It's all MY fau-!" before Rei finished his sentence a punch flew from Jiro, _**'DUAK!'**_ blood drips from Rei's mouth,"…(!)"

Jiro took a deep breath, "Keep your cool, Rei. It's nobody's fault. You're blaming yourself and lost your cool, that's not like you. Pursuing them alone won't solve anything, worse scenario, you'll be caught too. We need to gather up everyone and seek their help, don't forget that 'You have strong comrades by your side'."

Rei stand up, "Your punch hurts, Jiro." Jiro smiles slyly, "Sorry about that, reflex." Rei wiped the blood from his mouth and start searching the others and stretched, "To make things faster, I have to summon them as well." Jiro smiles, _'That's the calm Rei I know.' _

Rei uses his blood that drips from his mouth to summon two searching squads, smoke covers and two wolves with scarf each appear before Rei.

Rei grins, "Yuu, Kima, I want your squad to search for Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru, you recognized their smell, right?" Yuu, the wolf with blue scarf yawns, "How about Gai and Yamato?" Rei replies, "They're guarding granny Tsunade" Jiro answers, "Is Tsunade still in comma state?" Rei nods, "Yeah. She uses her saved chakra stored in her forehead, it shortens her lifespan, we don't know when will granny Tsunade wake up."

Kima, the wolf with same blue scarf speak up, "Konoha is not in a good state, huh?" Rei again nods. Kima, the cheerful wolf speaks towards his lazy older brother, "Well, let's go now, nii san, Naruto and Rei's new friend is in big trouble you know" Yuu replies, "I got it. We'll return in 10 minutes." Rei smiles, "I leave it to you! Yuu! Kima!"

After Yuu and Kima left, Jiro asked, "What should we do now while waiting?" Rei grins evilly, "Tie Danzo's ANBU up so they won't get in our way." Jiro sighs, "Let's do it now before they wake up." Rei energetically replies, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… Naruto and Tsuna<p>

The two figures reached a certain wall of rocks below a mountain, as they press something, a door appear leading them into underground.

The underground is the base for the mysterious men who kidnapped Tsuna and Naruto, after a long walk through a corridor they arrived into a huge, well designed room, it's none other than their boss, however their boss covered his face with a mask. Even the two men never knew how their boss's face look like. The two men drop Tsuna and Naruto creating a huge _**'THUD!'**_

The impact of the hit still remains, Naruto and Tsuna still unconscious with blood bleeds from their heads. The boss never speaks and orders were passed by the boss's trusted secretary, "The lord wants you two to bring these two to the altar so the lord can perform the seal to restrict their strengths."

The secretary of the boss is around 180 cm tall, white hair and use glasses. He always carried a book around and never showed it to anyone except the boss himself. The two men, like the boss ordered, carry Naruto and Tsuna to the altar. The only thing that the two men know is that their boss's restriction jutsu is the strongest.

The boss murmured words that the two men and the other members do not understand, as he finishes those chanting. Two dark purple-kind-like pillars strike down and instantly directed to Naruto and Tsuna. Even though they're unconscious, it's clearly shown on their faces that the two are feeling an unimaginable pain. As the pillar disappears, a cross-purple mark appears on their chests giving out a faint purple glow. The two men then carry them and throw Naruto and Tsuna into a prison, leaving them unconscious.

* * *

><p>Back to Konoha, 10 minutes has passed, Yuu and Kima has returned with the teams. The team is reunited once again with a different topic.<p>

Before Rei explain the situation, he speaks to Yuu and Kima, "Yuu, Kima, you still have many jobs to do, along with your squad." Kima anticipating asked, "What jobs?"

Rei replies, "You all in this squad can do transformation jutsu, I want you to search for clues. Yuu and his squads will check the forest for the letter that I told you. Yuu's squad is perfect for this because Yuu is stronger than Kima in combats. Kima, you will investigate about the letter around Konoha, you guys are better at transformation jutsu and is perfect for this. I'll await the reports." Kima energetically replies, "Aye, aye. Sir!" Yuu turns to Rei, "After this job, you better give me something as a present, Rei." Rei nods in agreement, "Good luck!"

Once again the two squads left with a new assignment. As they left Kakashi asks first, "If you gathered us…something happened, right?"

Rei expression turned dark, "Naruto and Tsuna are ambushed and kidnapped." The news shocked the team, Gokudera is the one who's shocked the most, he clenched his fist, suddenly grabbing Rei's Chuunin parka, "YOU'RE WITH THEM! JUUDAIME IS WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kakashi stepped in, "Gokudera! Calm down!" Gokudera raises his furious voice, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" Reborn glares at Gokudera, "Gokudera, stop it." Gokudera, hearing Reborn releases Rei's parka and backed down, "DAMN IT!"

Rei speaks, "I know that it's my fault that Tsuna and Naruto got kidnapped. I apologize for that!" Rei clenched his fist hard continues, "I know my mistake, but I have made up for that! Jiro remembered their blood smell, we can easily track them down. Please, lend me your strength!" Rei bows, Natsumi smiles, "Of course we will, idiot." Shikamaru speaks next, "Ahh…this will be troublesome." Neji speaks next, "Sure. I owe Naruto one." Kakashi scratched his head, "Gokudera, we all agree…how about you?" Gokudera turned his back, "Of course! I have to save Juudaime!"

Rei smiled in relief, "Thank you!" he thought, _'Yeah…what Jiro said is true…I got wonderful comrades by my side'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for the readers who read this fanfic, next chapter will be action-packed, I'll try my best!<strong>

**The investigation of the mysterious letter is halted! Just who are the men who kidnapped Naruto and Tsuna!? What will they do to them!? **

**Next chapter: "The Fog troupe"**


End file.
